There is another sky
by AliceOfCards
Summary: Alina Tisserand is a 17 year old girl who is going to get married to Robb Stark, problem? she thinks he's an annoying prick that needs to get a life. This is a love/hate relationship but can they just get along? or will the fires of westeros burn them to a crisp? Future Lemons, Bloody mental images, and battles of the past. Robb/OC, also a Slight Author World Story.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Falling Sky's

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! but If I could own anything it would be Robb Stark for his sexiness (fur pelts are hot!*Fan-girl squeal*)

"_There is another sky,_

_Ever serene and fair,_

_And there is another sunshine,_

_Though it be darkness there;_

_Never mind faded forests, Austin,_

_Never mind silent fields -_

_Here is a little forest,_

_Whose leaf is ever green;_

_Here is a brighter garden,_

_Where not a frost has been;_

_In its unfading flowers_

_I hear the bright bee hum:_

_Prithee, my brother,_

_Into my garden come!"_

_~ Emily Dickinson_

**~*~ READ 'AN' FIRST BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! ~*~**

_AN: This may be my first GOT story, but I will try and make it as lemony as possible (can't have sex all the time... or can you? no) Also, I'm not sure if the name suits her, Alina means 'noble' in french and I thought it fit her perfectly. one last thing, my lemons may suck sense I am a virgin, I have not had sex yet (definition of virgin! lol) and these will be of experiences or similar to the stories my friends tell me (I'm a lemon lover so sue me!) thanks and lemons will come on soon I hope, no promises!_

**There is another sky**

_Prologue_

Alina Tisserand was the daughter of the ruler of Whitebird, a coast country on the western edge of westeros. Jakob Tisserand, Alina's father and ruler of Whitebird had raised her to be an independent child; more so then her younger twin-sibling Katarine Tisserand.

Alina was named after her grandmother, Aline, who was the first shield-maiden for Whitebird's army, independent and strong willed she was until the day of her passing; two years before Alina was born, she never knew her but always wanted too.

Because of her stubborn nature, Alina was sent to Winterfalls to marry a Robb Stark to unite the west to the north as both parents had agreed.

Chapter One:

Falling Sky's

Alina had always been stubborn of nature, her mother had died of childbirth and she was raised mostly by her father and his much younger brother Andrew Tisserand who was 7 years older then her and acted more like a four year old with a sex drive of a young teenager.

"Alina!" she turned her head to the male voice, her uncle had a striking resemblance to a fierce lion then his more characteristic of a tom cat in heat, it always annoyed her he was once a fierce warrior named 'Andrew the Giant killer' to his more definitive name 'Andrew the Fox' for his cunning ability to get almost any woman to fall head over heals in love with him in less then a week.

But she Guessed his dark red hair and brown eyes more similar to her grandmother (or so she was told) made him more look like a fox then anything else, especially when he smiled big or laughed he closed his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and said "yes uncle, what is it?" he smiled big at her, giving his closed eyed smile "I just wanted to say how proud I am for you to come all the way out fishing with me." She sighed, _like I had much choice_ she thought Truthfully. Her father had been for the last few months trying to talk to her about her new engagement to an heir of the north. She had tried to ignore the stares and distasteful looks she had been receiving, most of which reflected pity, and there was one thing Alina hated more then anything, it was 'pity' and 'fish'.

Whitebird was a relatively small country with fishing and ports for most of the inner towns near coastal waters, and a few rivers and lakes around the forestall areas. All and all it was a thriving place except Alina **HATED** fish, slimy fish + Alina = kicked your ass. But for Alina, the only safe place away from her father was with her uncle who annoyed the crap out of her with his happiness, but she would rather be here then to talk with her annoyingly serious father.

Jakob Tisserand was once called 'Jakob the Brave' or 'Jakob the Immortal', but for those closest to him as one name; 'Jakob the Almighty Hammer'. His big bulk over-towered both Alina and her uncle which quite frankly scared her at some points of her life; while over the years he softened up, it still scares her the stories her father did during his regiment days in his leadership of Whitebird.

And so here she is on a small boat, in the middle of winter, at 5 in the morning with her uncle trying to avoid the confrontation with her father who is probably wondering at this point where his precious older daughter has gone off too. If Alina knew one thing, it was how to avoid an over 6 foot 4 inch macho male with the temperament of a small toddler, and her stuck up younger sister who was more worried about her appearance and gossip with her group of gossiping geese. _Oh what fun_ she thought sarcastically as she flipped the pole into the water with her bate of fresh worm into the river below.

While she might hate her uncle a little less then her original family; it compared to nothing like the stinky, smelly fish that resided to the bowels of hell below the surface, or so she thought.

The morning soon turned to noon with her sitting next to her uncle, silently waiting for the fish to bite there delicious yet gross to her worms. Andrew finally turned to her at one point, looking at her with his big, dark brown eyes that always seemed to captivate most of the female population of westeros. "Alina, I know you didn't come out here just to fish with your uncle for old times sake."

She raised an eyebrow, "oh? and what dear uncle of mine could I possibly not want to come out here for on this dreadfully sunny day," she said while looking at the sunny sky briefly. He sighed, knowing this was going to get serious she only half paid attention to what he was saying and opt up to look out into the river "Alina, I know you don't want to get married to that Stark boy but you know how your father is, always mixing the wrong people with this business but ad lease he got a good suitor for you to-" try as she might she could not ignore her uncles ramblings.

Annoyed she was of him but she could never get angry with him when he was so deadly serious, it was like trying to sleep in a snow storm when someone kept shoving you awake when you where almost there to peaceful heaven "-and that's why you should go to Winterfall, I'm sure you'd enjoy it there."

She narrowed her eyes at him, now she was pissed "you want me to go to a blizzard waist land, where you could grow icicles on your nose and ears and still be fine, are you nuts?!"

He smiled slightly "honestly, it scares the crud out of me that the niece I've known most of my life, that I've seen grown into a beautiful teenager and young woman is going to a cold place such as Winterfall-" she spoke suddenly, her eyes blazing like crazy and her voice sharp as an arrow "get to the point Andrew or I'll make it!"

He sighed "I was getting to that, what I'm meaning to say is that I think you'd be best suited to go somewhere else. Kat may be younger by a moment to you, but she wouldn't last a weak in Winterfall, those Stark's are as cold as the climate there and they'd eat her alive within the first few days of her being there alone with her new husband."

Alina sighed, while she hated her original family and would like nothing more then to disappear all together, she couldn't let her complete opposite of a twin go to the place; where the Stark's are like the wolves they hunt. Katarine would be a young innocent deer, and they would pick at her like a new baby fawn just out of her doe mother, abandoned without protection from the rest of the heard.

Alina remembered when she was at her home, and the few times her father had tried to talk to her about marriage he ended up with him face planting on a wall or door when he tried to catch up to her down the corridors, her last comment to him about her getting married soon was 'when the sky falls and pigs fly!' though she was pretty sure the later would never happen.

"What happens if I do not accept there proposal for marriage and neither does Katharina?" he raised an eyebrow "most likely your sister would accept, while it is a relatively a cold climate at Winterfall, I hear the Stark lad is quite handsome and tends to be more on the brighter side of the pack of the wolves, though it is just a rumor." She nodded, as she looked down at her dark brown leather boots residing on the grass she couldn't help but wonder, would he be a prince charming or a hells reincarnation?..


	2. Chapter Two: A Dream Within a Dream

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! but If I could own anything it would be Robb Stark for his sexiness (fur pelts are hot!*Fan-girl squeal*)

"_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow-_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand-_

_How few! yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep-while I weep!_

_O God! can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?"_

_~ Edgar Allan Poe_

_AN: you don't have to read anymore of these author notes; it's pretty much useless facts before the story begins to let you get to know me a little bit, nothing to say? alright..._

**There is another sky**

_Chapter Two:_

_A Dream Within a Dream_

_**Alina's POV**_

Three months, on a boat, with the two worst people in all of westeros that could be around me, my sister and Uncle Andrew, oh seven old and new gods kill me now! the only good thing is they didn't serve fish for any of the meals. Probably because they knew if I even caught a whiff of those smelly buggers I would toss myself overboard rather then eat the googly eyed demons, thus ruining there chance to marry me off to a suitor who isn't actually 5 years younger or twenty years my senior.

I shivered at the thought of seeing one of those disgusting fish near my bodily person. I can handle bugs, snakes, and hell, even a pack of wild, mangy, rabid dogs, but put a fish near me and someone will lose an arm and a leg from my rampage of hell on the westeros continent.

The only good thing is my direwolf, Shadowpack next to me who had the same feelings of fish I did, they where reserved for the cats and I agreed whole heartedly on that fact.

Her dark blue eyes turned to me as I lay across my cot, my legs crossed as I sketched her still form, to this day I am in awe at her beauty to mesmerize me with her sleek, solid black fur and dark eyes that leave an weary feeling to anyone staring into them for a long time.

'_when are we landing'_ she said to me in our connection, I am not exactly sure when it happened, but when I was born her mother had died after giving birth to her after her other siblings died from lack of nutrition sense the direwolf could not hunt without her mate watching the children.

Uncle Andrew was out hunting near a gorge at night when he saw her cuddled up with her dead injured mother and siblings near a tree stump, saving off the little warmth left on her before he could get her.

He said Shadowpack's mother was an exact copy of her, Solid black fur and matching dark blue her siblings had died of starvation after the mother passed on he was able to save Shadowpack by bundling her and taking her to the manor where my sister and I where born later the next day from my mother who died from excessive blood loss.

Though my sister had begged for the direwolf cub, it chose me because of my quick-wittedness and stubbornness she found endearing for a human female while she said my sister was nosy and needed to think for herself which made me chuckle because it was all true.

"Soon Shadowpack, Uncle Andrew said in a few hours we can stretch our legs out on land but then we have to get on a horse before daybreak" Shadowpack rolled her eyes, or apparently as best she could in her direwolf body. She calls the horses one of the 'mindless carriers' sense they lose there freewill to fight back after they are broken, which she finds appalling to any animal species even though she could eat most of them (animal free rights?).

'_Yes, well, why did you agree to come all this way to Winterfall? didn't you say once to your papa that the sky would fall and pigs would fly before you got married to anyone, especially anyone pigheaded as Robb Stark' '_ I sighed "yes I said that" she raised an eyebrow _'then why agree to marry him if you hate your mate?'_ Shadowpack's amorisms sometimes where weird and I had to think about it, I looked back up at her as she continued _'why agree to go through all that torture? the pain to disagree with your blood? just to marry him anyway'._

I looked outside my porthole window, the wind spraying across the glass and smearing it across in long rivets making me miss the rivers of Whitebird. "I'm not entirely sure, maybe I was selfish and wanted something different then the same old day to day routine; or maybe I felt there was something drawing me out of Whitebird."

She tilted her head to the side and whined, I scratched the back of my head sleepily "I know it's confusing but I can't explain it either, I felt it pulling me towards the north when Uncle Andrew mentioned Robb Stark potentially marrying my sister."

She growled _'boneheaded Uncle'_ shadowpack's hairs raised up and I chuckled, 'boneheaded' was her favorite nickname for Uncle Andrew she called him when he was going to do something potentially stupid, and for once I agreed 100% with her.

_FF_

5 days after getting off the boat and onto a horse; bump after bump, splash after splash, silence and more silence.

I was getting more and more annoyed with my family's silent treatment, even Shadowpack was more quiet then usual but I can understand her, she was making sure we didn't run into trouble or anything.

After the fifth night of quietness I decided to ad lease try to be civil and talk to the most favorable person in our four man group. so I quietly walk over to him and whisper "Uncle

Andrew?" he turned towards me and raised an eyebrow "whats going on?" he sighed and said "I was hoping to put this off for a few more days but I guess I have no choice" he took me to a log and sat me down "do you know of the nights watch" I nodded my head "yeah, they guard the boarder between our land and the further north westeros" he nodded his head "yes, but do you know what they keep from the other side of the ice wall?" I shook my head, Andrew never told me what was beyond the wall.

He then said "well ad lease thats sorta a good thing" "Sorta?" I looked at him strangely, he nodded his head "yes sorta, the dangers here are many, the deeper you go into the north the worse it gets, the cold is not the worse thing out there Alina. There are strange creatures and man killers out there, but the nights watch keeps a constant vigilant for those evil men from across the ice wall, making sure we are never attacked from the other side, we have to be careful even when going to the north, thats why we have so few men with us so we can swiftly make it through without being detected, you understand?" I nodded, even though I was nieve of the things of the north I would not allow it to scare me, even if the shadows creeped in slowly I would not allow my fear blind me to the truth, our family's code of honor; truth, virtue, and peace.

FF 1 day and half

After settling in last night I could not sleep, even after reassuring myself nothing was out there I kept thinking I heard something, my paranoia kept Shadowpack awake most of the night with me but after the 30th time of her reassuring me nothing was out there besides a few herbervor animals nesting for the night I finally fell asleep an hour before dawn.

After AN: Give me my damn reviews! I deserve them and I Want Five, **FIVE** of them before I even THINK of posting chapter Three and it's with the Starks I promise! (My smexy Robb! How I missed you! *rolls on the ground in his fur coat in glee*.) Wow, I really need to get a boyfriend, before I die of loneliness and realize none of these guys can ever be mi- *dies*


End file.
